


there's not enough stars in the sky

by r411n



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Manga & Anime, Plot Twists, Short & Sweet, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r411n/pseuds/r411n
Summary: when i'm with you, it's as if the world around us has frozen in time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	there's not enough stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first piece of fanfic writing so bear with me please

i look up at the sky admiring the purple lit sky in front of my eyes. as my eyes fixate on one specific star, i let out a soft relaxed sigh.

"does the thought of this just being a dream ever occur to you, hajime?" i call out to iwaizumi.

in the corner of my eye, i see him turn to his side as he lets out a confused groan, "what?"

"sigh. you know, what if none of this is real? what if it's not really happening? what if this is all fake?" i clarify as i close my eyes.

i began to hear rustling in the grass. i take a peek and see iwaizumi's face propped right on top of mine. my eyes widen and i froze in place.

"why would i want THIS to be fake, tooru?" his olive-green eyes stare deeply into my soul.

i let out a small chuckle and say, "i don't know hajime. it's just a little thought."

"mhm okay. stop thinking this is fake, tooru. it's real. you're real. i'm real." he gives me a little kiss on the cheek and proceeds to lay his back down on the grass. "now stop talking and just admire the damn sky. you were the one that suggested this anyway."

i obeyed and observed the twinkling stars. everything in this moment was perfect. the wind is softly whispering in our ears. the grass slightly touched our bare skin. our hands intertwined as we stare up into the home of billions of stars. the love of my life is right next to me. at this moment. everything is at peace. i am at peace. this is our moment. a moment that couldn't be explained in just a few sentences. it feels like a dream.

and it was a dream. i snap back into reality when someone calls out my name.

"oikawa! what're you thinking of? is it... iwaizumi again?" makki asks.

"no... it's been months, i've gotten over him." i shrug it off.

"oikawa, no one's rushing you to get over him that fast. after all... iwaizumi's death did affect you the most." 

"yeah i know." i lay my head down on the desk.

reality came crashing down on me all at once. the love of my life was dead and i wasn't good enough to save him. i'm sorry hajime. i miss you. 

i'll see you soon, my love.


End file.
